Countdown
by Skovko
Summary: She thought she made the right choice with Seth but when Dean shows up one day and tells her something disturbing about Seth, she chooses to trust Dean and run away with him. Seth follows and turns things around, telling her Dean is the real psychopath. Who can she trust?


"Stay the fuck away from me," she said, her voice shaking with fear.

She held the gun in her hand and pointed it at the two men in front of her, not knowing which one of them to trust or if she could even trust any of them. She no longer could figure out what was going on.

"Isadora, relax," Seth placed his hand on his chest. "It's me. Your boyfriend. You can trust me. Just give me the gun, please."  
"Don't listen to him, Isadora!" Dean cut him off. "You know he's playing you. I'm trying to help you. You need to get away from him."  
"Shut up!" She yelled.

 **FOUR DAYS EARLIER**

She listened as the water was still running in the bathroom. Seth always liked taking long showers. Once again she nodded to herself, convincing herself she had picked the right man when she was put on the spot and asked to choose between him and Dean.

When she first started casual dating both of them, she had no idea they knew each other but friends talk and of course those two quickly learned they were dating the same woman. She had chosen Seth and everyone had remained friends. That was two months ago. Although Dean seemed perfectly fine with it, she often caught him staring intensely at either her or Seth when he thought no one noticed. Seth never seemed to catch on though and for some unknown reason she had never told him.

"Isadora!" Dean suddenly stood in the bedroom, looking perturbed.  
"Dean, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"We gotta go," he said.

He grabbed her hand but when she didn't move, he turned to look at her again.

"Now!" He snapped.  
"Just wait till Seth is done in the shower," she said.  
"No, we gotta go before he hears us," he said.

He started pulling her towards the door but she put up a fight, not willing to go with him. He let go off her hand and grabbed her face.

"You gotta trust me, Isadora! You don't know Seth and what he's planning to do. It's for your own good," he said.  
"What is he planning to do?" She asked nervously.  
"Fuck! Nothing good, alright? He's planning on doing things to you that I don't even feel comfortable speaking about. But I can show you. I found his diary. Please, just come with me now before it's too late," he said.

He looked at her beggingly and she didn't know why she trusted him, she just knew that she had to. He took her hand again and they quickly disappeared out of the house while Seth was still in the shower, not knowing what was happening right outside the bathroom door.

 **THREE DAYS EARLIER**

"Isadora," Seth said lowly.

She jumped in surprise and turned her head towards the pillar he was standing behind, trying his best not to be seen by Dean who was currently in the process of checking them into the hotel. She took a few casual steps in Seth's direction.

"What's going on? Why are you here with Dean? I've been worried sick since you disappeared yesterday," he said.  
"He showed me your diary," she said.  
"What diary?" He asked.  
"Are you really planning on doing those things to me?" She fought back the tears.  
"What diary?" He asked again.  
"Your diary," she answered. "You should know since you wrote it."  
"I've never kept a diary in my life. If he showed you one, he wrote it. Did it even look like my hand writing?" He asked.  
"I... I can't remember," she answered.

She looked up at Dean who still had her back against her. Suddenly she started second guessing her choice of just running away with him the day before. She couldn't be sure he was telling the truth. She had always been a bit naive and he might have used that against her.

"I love you, poodle. Why would you leave me like that?" Seth got her attention back to him.  
"I was scared," she answered.  
"Shit! Come on, let's go. Fast. Before he turns around. There are things about Dean you should know. He's done terrible things that I've kept from you since I didn't wanna scare you but I think you should know before he makes you disappear from the face of the earth," he said.

She bit her lip and looked up at Dean again. She felt torn.

"Fast, poodle," Seth urged her on.  
"Okay, I'm coming," she said.

He ran in, grabbed her hand, and together they ran out of the lobby before Dean turned around and noticed anything.

 **TWO DAYS EARLIER**

She was so scared as hands suddenly grabbed her at pulled her into a dark alley. Her and Seth had gone out for food and while Seth was still inside the fast food joint, she had stepped outside for air. Had she known someone would grab her like that, she never would have stepped outside. A hand was over her mouth, making sure she wouldn't scream.

"Ssh, it's just me," Dean said lowly. "I'm gonna move my hand now, alright?"

She nodded and his hand moved as promised. He slowly let go off her and she turned around to look at him.

"Did he kidnap you?" He asked.  
"No, I left with him," she answered.  
"Why?" He asked shocked.  
"He said he never wrote that diary," she answered.  
"And you believed him?" He stared at her with wide eyes.

He ran a hand down his face, muttering something she couldn't understand.

"I couldn't remember if it actually was his hand writing I had seen or not," she explained.  
"It was!" He hissed. "Come with me and take a look at it again. You'll know I'm not lying."  
"I'm just so scared, Dean. Everything is confusing. He told me things you've done in the past," she said.  
"And what have I done?" He asked. "Are you sure I've actually done them or are they just stories he's filled your head with? I can tell you the answer real quick."  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to believe anymore," she started crying.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while shushing her,

"We need to get out of here before he realizes you're gone," he said.  
"Okay," she nodded against his chest.  
"My car is just around the corner. Are you ready to run?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

 **ONE DAY EARLIER**

"Isadora!" Seth pounded on the door.

She held her breath, hoping he'd go away if he thought no one was in there.

"Open the fucking door, Isadora! I know you're alone in there! I've been watching you all day and I know he's gone right now!" He kept pounding. "Open the fucking door or I'll kick it in!"

She didn't know why but she ran to the door and unlocked it. He almost burst through it, pushing her up against the wall, placing his hands on either side of her head while staring her down.

"Why the fuck did you leave with him again?" He growled.  
"It's your hand writing," she whispered.  
"What is?" He asked.  
"The diary," she answered.

He sighed and his anger seemed to loosen up.

"Let me see it," he said.

He stepped away and allowed her to roam around the room. She grabbed the diary from the window shelf and walked back to hand it to him. He started looking through it, his eyes growing wider and wider.

"Wow, he really learned how to copy my hand writing," he said shockingly.

He suddenly stopped and his jaw dropped. He turned the diary so she could see which page he had been reading.

"You really think I'd do that to you?" He asked. "What kind of a twisted asshole do you take me for?"  
"I'm sorry, Seth. Please try and understand," she cried.  
"Understand what? That my girlfriend thinks that little of me?" He shook his head. "You know what? You stay with him. You must be as sick as him if you think I'd ever do something like that.

He moved towards the door but before he could leave, she ran over and grabbed his arm.

"No, Seth, wait. Don't leave me," she begged.  
"Make up your mind, poodle," he said softly.  
"I love you. Take me away from him. I'm so scared," she said.

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Seth!" Dean yelled as he moved towards them.  
"What are we gonna do?" She asked.  
"Stay calm," Seth said.

There was no way out. Dean had them cornered in an abandoned warehouse they had tried to run through to escape him and now they found themselves at a dead end while Dean strode towards them with a gun in his hand.

"Let her go!" He growled as he stopped.  
"Fuck, no!" Seth pushed her behind him.  
"It's okay, Isadora. He's not gonna hurt you. Just come here," Dean reached out his hand.  
"No," she croaked.  
"No?" He raised his brows. "You're really gonna stay with him despite the things he's planning to do?"  
"They're all lies!" Seth yelled.

Dean placed his hand on his forehead while shaking his head. A low chuckle left him.

"I should have known you'd turn this around somehow. What did you fill her head with?" He asked.  
"The truth," Seth answered.  
"Your truth, I'm sure of it. Also the so called truth that just isn't fucking true at all!" Dean yelled.  
"He told me what you've done to women in the past," she said.  
"What I've done? Oh, I gotta know this. What have I done?" Dean asked.  
"Okay, let's all just calm down," Seth said.

He held up his hands and started moving slowly towards Dean while she kept standing where she was.

"You're gonna fight me now?" Dean asked amused.  
"If I have to," Seth said.  
"You forget who's holding the gun," Dean waved the gun in the air.

Without warning Seth charged in, grabbing Dean's hand, trying to twist the gun from him. The two men brawled for dominance, accidently dropping the gun in the fight. A gun shot drowned every noise in the place and they stopped the fight, looking at her holding the gun. She had fired a shot into the air to make them stop.

"Stay the fuck away from me," she said, her voice shaking with fear.

She held the gun in her hand and pointed it at the two men in front of her, not knowing which one of them to trust or if she could even trust any of them. She no longer could figure out what was going on.

"Isadora, relax," Seth placed his hand on his chest. "It's me. Your boyfriend. You can trust me. Just give me the gun, please."  
"Don't listen to him, Isadora!" Dean cut him off. "You know he's playing you. I'm trying to help you. You need to get away from him."  
"Shut up!" She yelled.

She couldn't stop the tears that started running down her cheeks.

"Poodle, give me the gun," Seth said.  
"Don't you fucking give it to him! He'll kill you!" Dean sneered.  
"Don't listen to him! He's the only killer in this room!" Seth growled.  
"Shut up!" She shouted. "Just shut the fuck up!"

Her eyes kept wandering between them, trying to figure it out but she was too confused.

"Tell me the truth," she pleaded.  
"I love you, poodle. Have I ever made you doubt my love?" Seth asked.  
"No, because you're fucking good at acting!" Dean growled.  
"Shut up!" Seth sneered. "You're the one who's been messing with her head!"  
"Shut up!" She yelled even louder.

She pointed the gun at Dean first, then moved it to Seth, then back to Dean. There was no way out of there and she had no idea which one to choose. The tears kept running down her face.

"Shut up," she whispered.  
"Just give me the gun, poodle," Seth said softly.  
"No, give me the gun," Dean said just as softly.

She shook her head and instead turned the gun to her temple. One of them was lying but no matter who it was, the other one would have cruel plans and she had heard enough of those plans from both of them. She wasn't gonna suffer by any of their hands. Instead of being tortured slowly to death, she chose the fast way and pulled the trigger.

"Oh my god!" Seth blurted out.  
"We actually fucking broke her!" Dean almost yelled.

They looked at each other and started roaring with laughter.

"Holy fuck! I can't believe it," Seth laughed.  
"I never thought one of them would kill themselves. Either she was weak or we played her too good," Dean laughed.  
"Maybe a combination," Seth grinned.

He walked over and picked up the gun.

"Aw man, I stepped in her brain. Now I gotta wash my shoes," he complained.  
"That's your biggest concern?" Dean laughed again. "How about us having to find a new plaything?"  
"Yeah, and hopefully one just as good in bed as this one. She sure could take dick," Seth grabbed his crotch to get his point across.  
"Can we get one who picks me next time? I'm in need for burying my dick into someone night after night," Dean chuckled.  
"Come on! You know they always fall for my good looks," Seth laughed. "But maybe next time don't drop the gun by accident. She could have killed us both."  
"Sweet little naive thing, she was," Dean chuckled. "She would never have dared doing so. She was too scared to take out an innocent man."


End file.
